


Derek is a Surly Barista and Stiles is a Stressed Engineering Student

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, aw yeah, barista!au, check it yo, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OKAY, this is what happens when I have a block with one of my other fics. I write different little scenes from this AU randomly, and they are often very brief. I want to say that off the bat. It's still fun though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kenya Roast

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. It's just fun. Very short.

The first time Stiles’ life in affected by Derek Hale, he isn’t even aware of it until seven hours later when he’s neatening up his desk. There’s a Starbucks disposable cup next to his AERO ST 20C book and on the side, just above the sleeve; it reads _‘you’re cute’_ and it has a little smiley face.

Stiles sits down and picks it up, and then patches the curly, sweet writing to the guy who handed him his drink. The dude was built like a brick house and looked like he could cave Stiles’ head in and totally wanted to.

But in... a hot way?

Stiles isn’t sure if that makes sense for real or if his brain is just mush now from memorizing the first thirteen years of the air force evolution.

TO: Scott MESSAGE: possible serial killers, are they hot y/n

FROM: Scott MESSAGE: wat

Stiles snorts and sticks his phone back in his pocket, Scott is maybe not the best person to ask. He’s all stupid over Alison nowadays. But anyways, hot and scary coffee guy wants Stiles’ body.

Kickass.


	2. Black Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. Just a bunch of nonsense.

He pays closer attention today, this time the guy is working the counter and Stiles leans against the counter.

“Hey there, buddy,” Stiles says and the dude lowers his head and glares at Stiles.

“Can I help you,” he says, and he’s clearly just parroting something that has been drilled into his head. 

“Oh, I’m sure you can.” Stiles is so bad at flirting, but maybe scary dude will overlook that. Stiles peers a little closer at his nametag and grins up at _Derek_ triumphantly. 

“Can I fix you a drink?” Derek grinds out and Stiles pulls his wallet out. 

“I would love a black tea.” He smiles and Derek jabs in the order into the cash register. 

“Anything else?” he clearly enunciates and Stiles realizes that, duh, he’s shy. 

“Nope, thank you.” 

“Three sixty,” Derek sighs and Stiles happily slides four dollars into his hand. Derek hands him his change back and rolls his eyes when Stiles tips the coins into the tip jar.

“Cool, thanks,” Stiles says and starts to walk away.

“Wait.” 

“Yeah?” Stiles spins around and gazes eagerly at Derek. 

“You forgot your receipt,” Derek sighs.

“Oh.” Stiles takes it blankly and there is a brief, awkward silence. “Thanks.”

Derek just stares at him. 

“Okay, moving over here.” Stiles scoots back towards the waiting area. 

A red-haired girl hands him his drink today and he almost feels disappointed until he sees the loopy writing on the side. _’you look great in that shirt’_

Stiles waves cheerily to Derek on his way out.


	3. Wild Berry Parfait

Stiles will admit that maybe he’s had too much coffee.

His fingers are just barely shaking, but it’s enough to seriously fuck up his ability to draw the schematics for his water-vapor engine.

“Eat this.” It’s the pretty red-haired girl from last time. She sets down a small container of yogurt with a sticky note on the side.

 _you looked like you needed this_ , it reads in that loopy writing.

“On the house,” the girl cheerfully announces and winks at him saucily.

“Tell him thank you!” blurts Stiles and the girl nods seriously.

“Of course.” Derek is watching him when Stiles looks up. His gaze is super intense and Stiles realizes idly that he’s got a spoon sticking out of his mouth. In a sleep deprived/caffeine overload induced haze, his brain decides that a great thing to do is slowly pull the spoon out of his mouth with a loud pop.

He scoops up more yogurt and kitten-licks some off the tip of the spoon. Derek’s eyebrows shoot up and Stiles makes what he hopes is a sexy face and licks up the bed of the cutlery. Derek’s eyebrows drop again and Stiles is pretty sure he’s flushing so he sucks the spoon hard into his mouth and hollows his cheeks.

“Any reason you’re fellating a plastic spoon in public, Bilinski?”

“Oh--” Stiles jumps and chokes on the spoon. “--Oh my _God_.”

Coach Finstock purses his lips and taps his clipboard on the table. “I don’t actually want to know.”

Stiles hides his face in his hands and sputters, “I was just--”

“Don’t. Want. To. Know,” Finstock reiterates and walks away. When Stiles looks back over at the counter Derek is gone.

He lets his head fall against the desk with a thunk.


	4. Raspberry Passion Tea Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, you _guys_. I love you all so much. Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr at [1984yearsforameliapond](http://www.1984yearsforameliapond.tumblr.com/)!

Derek is gone for a few days in a row and Stiles is starting to worry.

But, it’s a Tuesday when he comes back and the sun is shining hard enough that Stiles is forgoing his usual Winchesterian layers for a thin tank and cargo shorts. Derek doesn’t even look up when Stiles orders, however that doesn’t stop Stiles from coughing pointedly until he does.

“It sure is hot,” he remarks and Derek’s doing his best to look like a gecko because his face is turned right at Stiles but he isn’t even kind of looking at him. 

“There are other customers.”

“I know. I just wanted to ask you if you’ve seen _Brave_ yet?”

“Isn’t that a children’s movie?” Derek drums his fingertips slowly on the counter.

“I, uh, well, I was going to act like I thought it was some other movie, but I am actually crazy excited for it.”

“What. Is. Your. Point.”

“You and I should,” Stiles makes a swimming motion with his hands, “Go see it together.”

“No.”

“But--”

“No.”

“Not even--”

“ _No._ ”

Stiles isn’t really sure what to do and when the tiny woman behind him elbows him in the side he moves blankly to the waiting area. He stands there, sure he’s blushing because he’s mortified until his name is called. 

Today it’s a tall dark haired guy who gives him his drink, his name tag says Danny and he could not look more pissed off. 

“Complimentary cake pop,” Danny grinds out and basically shoves the paper bag at him. 

There’s a message scrawled on the side, it’s in a scratchier handwriting, but it’s still kind of curly. 

_ask me again tomorrow_

Stiles waits until he’s outside to fistpump.


End file.
